Połączenie z przeznaczeniem
by posokowiec
Summary: Czasem połączenie od nieznanego numeru może okazać się jednym z najlepszych doświadczeń w twoim życiu.


Wiatr stopniowo ochładzał się coraz bardziej, a uschnięte liście pokrywały ulice i chodniki. Był to czas skupienia się na egzaminach końcowych oraz składania aplikacji na studia. Gdyby ktoś w pierwszej klasie powiedział Teshimie, że te trzy lata tak szybko upłyną, z pewnością by nie uwierzył. Dopiero na ostatnim roku udało mu się uczestniczyć w turnieju międzylicealnym, co kosztowało ogromną ilość wysiłku, potu, a także łez.

Doczekał się nawet roli kapitana, którą miał teraz przekazać jednemu z młodszych członków drużyny. On, Aoyagi i Kimitaka niedługo zostaną absolwentami i wyglądało na to, iż dla tak normalnego człowieka nadszedł koniec przygody z kolarstwem. Wierzył, nie – był pewien kontynuacji tej drogi przez większość członków Sohoku na szczeblu zawodowym, jak zapewne Akademia Hakone.

Właśnie, Hakone...

– Hm?

Dzwonek telefonu przerwał jego rozmyślania; bardziej wspierając się o parapet okna z korytarza szkolnego, gdzie obserwował gmach, odebrał połączenie od nieznanego numeru.

– Halo?

– Teshima-san?

Ach, zbyt dobrze kojarzył ten beztroski ton.

– Manami? – Zaskoczenie w jego głosie było aż zbyt mocno wyczuwalne.

– Teshima-san! Jak się masz?

Delikatnie uniósł kąciki ust w odpowiedzi, wspierając skroń o chłodną ścianę.

– Dużo zamieszania z nauką, bycie trzecioklasistą jest naprawdę ciężkie – pożalił się, wkładając wolną rękę do kieszeni, choć nie dało się usłyszeć od niego ani odrobiny pretensji, jedynie trochę zmęczenia.

– Ach, rozumiem – zamruczał do siebie Manami, a w tle dochodził szum ruchliwej ulicy. Urwał się z zajęć? Onoda wspominał coś kiedyś, że to u niego dość powszechne.

– Swoją drogą, skąd masz ten numer? – spytał, mimo że wywnioskował już pewną teorię.

– Sakamichi-kun mi go dał, choć był naprawdę zdziwiony.

Po drugiej stronie rozbrzmiał delikatny chichot, a Teshima nie potrafił nie poszerzyć uśmiechu.

– Rozumiem. Zadzwoniłeś tylko po to, by spytać o moje samopoczucie?

– Właściwie... – Na chwilę zapanowała cisza, z którą od razu przyszła zmiana nastroju. – Tak się złożyło, że jestem niedaleko Sohoku i...

Wytrzeszczył oczy ze zdziwienia. Czyżby...

– Teshima-san, przejechałbyś się ze mną na Minegayamę?

Odetchnął w słuchawkę, czując pierwsze krople potu spływające po karku; ścisnął w pięść dłoń schowaną w kieszeni. Co to za nagłe przyspieszenie rytmu serca i suchość w gardle? Ta ekscytacja mrowiąca koniuszki palców u stóp. Kolarstwo powinno być już zamkniętym rozdziałem, nadszedł czas na dorosłość... prawda?

– Och? – Nieco przechylił głowę. – A ty co tak nagle? – prychnął rozbawiony – Nie myślisz, że Onoda powinien być tym, któremu to zaproponujesz?

Rozbrzmiał cichy pomruk zastanowienia, po czym padło krótkie:

– Ale ty też jesteś wspinaczem, czyż nie?

Głupku, dobrze wiesz, że nie o to mi chodziło, odparł w myślach, wzdychając pod nosem.

– Teshima-san?

– Gdzie konkretnie jesteś?

* * *

Nie wiedział co to, kiedy pedałował z całych sił tuż za nim, ledwo łapiąc oddech, ślizgając się na każdym zakręcie i dając z siebie tyle, ile tylko był w stanie. Zdecydowanie też nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego Manami tak szeroko się uśmiechał i choć sam głośno dyszał, wykorzystywał każdą najmniejszą szansę, by rozbrzmieć donośnym śmiechem. Radość aż kipiała z jego ciała, gdy wstał z siodełka, zmienił przerzutkę, a następnie wyskoczył do przodu w mgnieniu oka, zostawiając z tyłu krztuszącego się powietrzem towarzysza.

Ale Teshima również drżał z ekscytacji wypełniającej żyły, mocnych impulsów w łydkach oraz tego cudownego, agresywnego pragnienia zwiększenia tempa jeszcze bardziej, jeszcze trochę, jeszcze mocniej. Wytrzyma, da radę.

 _Jestem Teshima Junta! Jestem wspinaczem i kapitanem Sohoku; nie wygrasz, Manami!_

A drugoklasista z Hakone, ponownie wyczuwając jego obecność, znowu odwrócił się za siebie, nie umiejąc opanować boleśnie przyjemnego skurczu żołądka. Potrzebował tego jak tlenu pompowanego w spracowane płuca. Obaj potrzebowali, łapiąc kontakt wzrokowy, mocniej ściskając uchwyty kierownic, przekrzykując siebie nawzajem słowami otuchy i uszczypliwymi komentarzami.

Było inaczej, zdecydowanie inaczej.

Teshima zaraz kończył naukę, więc już nigdy więcej nie pojawi się na turnieju międzylicealnym, ale...

– Ścigaj się ze mną, Teshima-san! – krzyknął nagle, choć właśnie trwał jeden z nich.

Mimo to Junta doskonale znał znaczenie tych słów, gdy odpowiedział pełnym radości:

– Pewnie!


End file.
